Saying Goodbye
by MadAboutStories
Summary: An alternate ending to The Lion King, if you like. How it could have happened... The conclusion is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Italics_ **represent Mufasa's unspoken thoughts**

* * *

Mufasa scanned the scene frantically, heart thumping like an anxious bird wanting to be set free. He wished more than ever that he was living, just so he could be beside Simba right now.

"Oh, must this all end in violence?," his corrupted brother asked melodramatically. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, wouldn't you agree, Simba?"

He inhaled a sharp intake of breath, knowing what Scar was getting at.

_Don't listen to him, Simba- **don't **listen to him!_

The young lion faltered slightly but stated steadily, "That's not going to work, Scar. I've put it behind me."

_There's nothing to put behind because you're not to bla-_

Mufasa's frustrated thoughts were interrupted by Scar again. Scar...he had loved his brother and still could not fully believe all the evil he had commited. But the facts were crystal clear: Scar had murdered him, manipulated Simba, destroyed his old Kingdom and God knows what else...

"But what about your faithful subjects; have _they _put it behind _them_?"

Scar stopped at Nala, mere confusion in her eyes. "Simba- _what _is he talking about?"

He swelled with anger as Scar replied swiftly, "Ah! So _you _haven't told them your "little secret." Well, Simba, now's the chance to tell them. Tell them, who is responsible for Mufasa's _death?!_"

Simba paused and Mufasa saw him indiscreetly bite his lip.

"No, Simba," he whispered, hoping against hope that somehow he could hear him. "_No_."

His son stepped forward and said softly, "I am."

Sarabi was the one who looked the most shocked. How beautiful she looked. Oh, he missed his family, so much it hurt.

"It's not _true_?!" she said, horrified, "_Tell _me it's not true!"

"It's true."

Scar shouted so loudly that it was almost like a roar: "You see?! He admits it! _Murderer!_"

Mufasa flinched at the word.

"No! It was an accident!" Simba protested.

Scar circled him menacingly and Mufasa was seized with an urge to shove him away, until he remembered he was dead.

"If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive; it's _your _fault he'd dead! Do you deny it?!"

"No."

Mufasa's evil brother bared his teeth, "Then, you're _guilty_!"

Simba pleading, sounding frantically desperate,"No, I'm not a murderer!"

_Finally!_

Scar persued Simba and Mufasa noticed fearfully that his son was getting dangerously close to the edge of Pride Rock.

"Oh, Simba- you're in trouble again. But, this time Daddy isn't here to save you."

Mufasa was seething with rage. "Why, _you_-" he began with gritted teeth but then-

"And now- everyone- knows- _WHY!_"

Simba yelled at the same time his father did. Mufasa gaped as he saw the lion dangling at the edge of the Rock, fire burning beneath him.

"Simba!" Nala shouted but the word barely registered in Mufasa's ears because at that moment he felt very ill. Wildebeest hooves were pounding into his brain again and he suddenly understood what Scar was planning. The next few sentences confirmed his suspicions:

"Now, _this_ looks familiar! Now, _where_have I seen this before? Hmm- let me think..."

Simba was unaware of the terrible plot that was unravelling; his claws were scraping the rock as he fought to stay upright.

_Oh, please hold on, Simba, please, please..._

"Ooh, yes, I remember!" Scar's voice became sinister, "This is _just _the way your father looked before he died."

"How low can you get, brother?" Mufasa whispered.

Scar dug his claws into Simba's paws and Mufasa closed his eyes to prevent another flashback.

The black maned lion leant in close to Simba.

"And here's _my _little secret...

Mufasa did not here the words that Scar had uttered to his beloved son. He _did _see Simba's eyes widen in emotional pain and that and that alone made him want to jump out of the sky and hug him.

"NO!!!"

The next thing that happened was completely unexpected. Simba jumped up and pinned Scar down.

_Safe for now, I hope._

_"Murderer!" _Simba spat.

"No, Simba, please," Scar replied pathetically.

"Tell them the _truth_!"

_He knows. Now stop blaming yourself, Simba!_

_"_Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behol-ack!"

Simba had placed a threatening paw around Scar's throat.

"Alright!"

The grip visibly tightened.

"Ack! Alright! I did it."

The words were barely more than a whisper.

"So they can _hear_you," Simba hissed dangerously.

And finally: "_I_killed Mufasa!"

The hyenas attacked and the lionesses attacked but throughout it, Scar escaped. Simba tore after him, Mufasa's eyes were peeled.

Scar turned to face Simba at the edge of yet another cliff , smoke obscuring his face.

Both lions did not move.

"So...what are you going to do?" Scar asked eventually, "Kill me?"

There was a pause. "No, Scar. I'm not like you," Simba sighed.

Mufasa swelled with pride at his own flesh and blood.

Scar obviously did not feel the same emotion. "Like father, like son. Both are too weak to kill."

"Don't say a bad word about my father!" The shout echoed around Pride Rock, Simba's face was contorted with fury.

Mufasa's brother walked right up to Simba, so they were nose to nose. "Or, _what_?" he hissed.

Simba took a deep breath, as did Mufasa. "Get..." Simba started slowly. "Out."

Scar's eyebrows rose.

_"Now."_

"Yes, of course..." Scar stared to slink away.

_What? It can't be that easy, surely..._

A pile of glowing embers were scattered at Scar's feet. "As you wish..."

A light clicked on in Mufasa's brain: "Simba!" he shouted, but he knew he could not hear him.

"Your, _majesty!_" The ashes were flung into Simba's face. The lion cried in pain as Scar leapt on him.

A battle began. Mufasa wished he had a thousand pairs of eyes- just to witness that his son would be alright.

_Please let him be fine. Please, please, please-_

A sickening crack was heard just as Scar swiped at one of Simba's front legs. There was a terrible scream.

_Oh, God!_

With what seemed to be the last of his energy, Simba shoved his uncle away. Scar stumbled and fall but Mufasa knew it was only a small drop- Scar would escape unharmed.

He wished the same could be said for his son. Simba's breathing had quickened and his eyes were closed but he was still standing.

_Come on, now. Open your eyes...Simba?_

The young lion took a single step, then collapsed, the inured front leg sticking out at an odd angle.

Mufasa swore.

* * *

**Ooh, dramatic! In chapter 2, Simba's Point of View! (That rhymes!) Until then, please click that little button. Review, you know you want to! (Another rhyme!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Italics _**represent Simba's unspoken thoughts and...something else but read to know more...**

* * *

He had tried. He really did.

When Scar had whispered the truth into his ears, blind rage overtook him. His whole life was a _lie._

And yet...he still completely and utterly bestowed the blame for his father's death.

_If only I hadn't gone with Uncle Scar...if only I had not been so stupid as to stay in the gorge alone...if only I'd helped Dad out of the stampede..._

Yes. Everything concerning Simba was filled with "If only"s.

A unbearable pain ripped through his front leg. His scream pierced the air as Scar grinned evilly in triumph.

_No. I'm not letting you win again._

Simba, with the last of his dwindling strength, pushed his Uncle away from him. The pain was getting far worse; a wage of nausea swept over him.

His brain was becoming foggy and suddenly, he realised that he was lying on the rock, eyes shut.

_I've failed. I've failed everyone- Nala, mum...Father._

Simba felt a pang of remorse.

_...Oh Dad!_

And then, out of nowhere, he heard _his _voice. Of course... he must be dreaming. Was he?

"Come on, son, up you get now."

Simba's breathing became heavier, he opened his eyes a fraction but merely saw a dark shadow standing over him. He closed his eyes again and tried to reply to his father's voice but was too drained to do so...

"Don't do this to me, Simba- _please _get up."

A few moments later and: "P-please!"

The voice wobbled slightly- almost sounding on the verge of tears. That couldn't be Mufasa then...

Simba accidentally twitched the broken leg which caused him to cry out in agony.

"Ssh...I've got you..."

The exhausted lion felt someone lie down beside him. A paw was draped around him...it felt warm and comforting...and Simba realised he was being rocked very gently...

***

_He had the sensation of feeling extremely small. But also slightly scared; he was sobbing quietly._

_There was a troubled sigh from above. "Another nightmare, sweetheart? Don't worry."_

_Another voice entered...it was deep and meaningful and good and pure..."We can't have that now, can we? Hmm..."_

_Simba sniffed and there was a chuckle from the second voice: "Alright, alright! I'll be a few moments, Sarabi."_

_"Missing you already." The reply was light-hearted and sounded vaguely familiar, as did the deeper voice._

_He was wrapped into a strong embrace and felt instantly better. Something that felt soft, like a mane, brushed across his nose and he sneezed._

_Another friendly chuckle. "You're a cute little thing aren't you, Simba?"_

_Silence for a few seconds...then- song. A tune filled his ears; except "tune" was not the best word to describe it. It was...inspirational and hopeful...it lifted his heart..._

_***_

And this beautiful melody still echoed within Simba's mind even when the long forgotten memory faded away...

* * *

**Yes, this was quite a bit shorter than the last chapter but Simba's hurt, you can't expect him to think of much. (Actually, I couldn't really think of much. *grins*) Hopefully a little of Mufasa and Scar (Taka, whatever you want to call him) in chapter 3.**

**IMPORTANT:- I've noticed a number of people have added this story or me to their favourites. I'm very pleased but please, please review. If I don't know how to make my fanfics better, I can't write anymore. As we all know, that would be a tragedy. Joking, everyone!**

**So, once again, review please and I shall be eternally grateful. *grins again***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As always, **_italics _**represent Mufasa's unspoken thoughts.**

**IMPORTANT:- In this fanfic Scar has always been called Scar, not Taka. I just thought it would uncomplicate things. So remember Scar, not Taka! :)**

* * *

This was just unreal. Impossible, in fact.

Mufasa was lying on Pride Rock- not as a phantom but what appeared to be a living, solid _lion._

He did not know how or why The Kings of The Past had decided to let him to go to his son. He really didn't care; he was home right now and determined to make the most of how long The Kings of The Past had allowed to let him stay.

Simba moaned slightly and Mufasa held him a little more tightly, wanting to calm him- comfort him... _anything_ to help him.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry-you'll..."

His words trailed off as he heard a name being called.

"Simba!"

A dreadful cough issued from his son's mouth and he was not surprised. The smoke from the raging fires was still swirling thickly in the air.

He saw two lionesses make an impressive leap, getting closer to Simba and- just in time, he hid behind an aged boulder.

Sarabi and Nala looked around and gasped when seeing the injured lion.

"Scar!" Nala screamed. "That- ugh!"

"No time for that, dear," Sarabi replied calmly, though still looked shocked. "We've got to fetch Rafiki; he'll know better than any of us on what to do."

The young lioness stepped back reluctantly. "But..."

"Please, Nala."

And she was gone. Sarabi was now stroking Simba's mane with an elegant paw...she was so...words could not describe her.

"I love you, Sarabi," Mufasa said, before he could stop himself.

His mate looked up as Nala returned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

The older lioness looked puzzled. "I...I thought...but, no. No, I'm being silly."

It was now Nala's turn to look puzzled. She hesitantly lifted Simba onto her back. "Come on. Your son weighs a _ton _by the way."

Sarabi smiled slightly and Mufasa decided that he shouldn't linger here any longer even though he was terribly anxious about how Simba was faring. A certain brother had to be found.

He ran through the Pridelands, a sense of freedom pulsing through him. It was so exhilarating to _feel_ everything again. The wind rushing over his mane, the feel of the ground underneath his paws...

And he realised that he was at The Elephant's Graveyard. Scar was standing on top of a platform like skull- barking orders to the army of hyenas.

"Don't you understand you imbeciles?" he growled menacingly. "We have been defeated. _Defeated!_ That does not happen to _me_."

A female hyena...Shenzi wasn't it?...interrupted: "Excuse me, Your _majesty_." She gave him a cold stare, "I think we had been defeated long ago."

"Shut up, Shenzi," Scar snapped.

Someone laughed in the crowd.

"That goes for you, too, Ed."

A male hyena spoke up. "Hey! You never let Shenzi finish."

Shenzi glanced at him. "Thanks, Banzai...I think."

"I hate to break up this lovely scene but could you all just keep quie-"

"You know, I used to think you being King was a good thing but I see that was before I'd developed a little thing called a _brain. _Look." Shenzi took a step closer to Scar. "Mufasa-"

"Don't mention his name!" Scar sounded on the edge of panic and Mufasa felt a little stung. Scar did fear him and hate him- he'd have to face up to that after all these years.

"Oh, fine. _He _wasn't a perfect King but he was a fair one; I'll give him that."

_Was that a **compliment**?!_

Banzia nodded while Ed laughed in agreement. "Yeah, he gave us a deal- We'd stay on our land and he would stay on his, even making sure we had enough food to get by."

Scar snorted, "Oh, please!"

"Then _you _had to ruin all of that!" Shenzi said. "You just had to fill our heads with ideas- we could get more meat if we wanted, when we couldn't even see we had plenty."

"Well, my brother did all you said he did." Then the evil lion sneered. "But where is he now...?"

Mufasa swallowed. "Right here," he replied softly.

There were hundreds of gasps and shrieks as the hyenas parted to reveal Mufasa to Scar. The dark maned lion's eyes were wide in fright and disbelief.

_"You!"_ Scar stumbled. "No, n-no, you're not real..."

"Please, Scar." Mufasa walked forwards. "I'm as real as my son returning to Pride Rock."

"Stay back!" Scar sounded almost insane. "Get away from me!"

Mufasa exhaled. "I forgive you," he said, "Will that calm you?"

"Do you- do you think I _need_ your forgiveness?! I have all I want!"

"Really? You have a Pride who despise you and the only animals you thought you could depend on seem to have turned against you."

Something extraordinarily like a whimper sounded from Scar and Mufasa pitied him- no matter how much destruction he had caused.

"Scar, _please_ go back to Pride Rock. It's not too late, you can still return."

"Stop it! You're just my imagination, you...y-y-ou."

Mufasa stared in complete bewilderment and understood: Scar was mad. Mad with power.

"Brother," he said comfortingly.

"Don't call me that!" Scar shrieked, fur on end. "Why can't you leave me Mufasa? Night after night I could still see you...watching me. Just go! Go!"

"I assure you, I was not watching you every night. On the contrary, I really was only concerned about Sarabi...and my son." Mufasa frowned darkly. "Scar, you know that I've forgiven you for killing me..but...I can _never _forgive what you have done to my family. I...I simply can't."

The other lion did not reply and the hyenas were only waiting with baited breath.

"Why, brother?"

"I thought I'd told you not to ca-"

"I know but _why_?" Mufasa replied in some frustration. "_How_ could you do that to a cub? _How_ could you let my son endure several years of-"

And another thought came to Mufasa. Simba. How could he have went through his years of growing up without his family..how could he have dealt with it all- thinking that he'd ki-

He shook his head slowly. He couldn't think about how hard it must have been.

_I'll make it up to you, Simba. I promise._

Scar was trembling but now seemed to have decided to ignore his brother. "Come," he said but the hyenas did not move.

"Why?" Shenzi asked, echoing Mufasa. "Why should we go with you?"

The lion's eyes darted everywhere.

"Scar," Mufasa begged. "Please, go back to Pride Rock. Apologize. Live a better life. You can start again, you-"

"Never!" he howled and suddenly he took of into the mist, running and running from the Pridelands.

There were a few seconds of stunned silence which Banzai broke: "Eh...he's not going to come back his he Mr...Ghost uh...thingy...?"

Mufasa sighed. "No. No he's not."

"You know what?" Shenzi said. "I reckon we need a clean start aswell. Who's with me?"

The hyenas nodded and started to walk to the West- away from the Pridelands but also apart from Scar.

"And uh...sorry for eh plotting to kill you and trying to kill your son," Shenzi said weakly then nudged Banzai, who stuttered,"Yeah, sorry...Mr Ghost." Ed laughed.

Mufasa grinned slightly. "Mufasa would be perfect. And yes, I forgive you."

They walked on and then he said,"Oh! And sorry for scaring you senseless years ago.. when you tried to eat Simba?"

"Scared?" Banzai asked,"We weren't scared."

"Yeah. I could tell that from your screaming."

The hyenas sniggered and he heard Banzai say,"For a ghost, he's okay."

Mufasa rolled his eyes in amusement and departed. He was running for quite a while when he felt his paw step into something.

He looked down and was taken aback. His _pawprint. _It was still there!

Memories flooded him: _"Dad, we're pals right? And we'll always be together right?"_

Mufasa smiled sadly and looked towards Pride Rock. "I'm coming, Simba," he said with conviction. "I'm coming."

* * *

**So...whaddya think? Please tell me by clicking on that button we all know and love. Review, people, please! Next chapter should be on the way soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know you'll get tired of my saying this but**_ italics _**represent Simba's unspoken thoughts. :)**

* * *

_That really, **really** hurt._

Simba's head was pounding and his leg didn't feel the best either.

Through the darkness, he could hear some lionesses speaking to each other:

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Nala don't worry so."

_That's not Mum...Sarafina?_

"I know, I know, Mum!"

A pleasant feeling washed over him- that was inevitably Nala. Who else would have that compassionate voice?

"Rafiki did a brilliant jop on that leg- you must admit, sweetheart."

The padded noise of paws on rock reached Simba's ears and he knew that Nala and Sarafini were standing over him.

"Yes, he did, didn't he?" Nala's tone sounded happier. "Though it must still be extremely painful for him...and I'm not just talking about the leg."

_Uh-oh._

There was a pause. "What do you mean?" Sarafina questioned.

"He..." Nala stopped, possibly to think. "Before Rafiki treated his leg- he was...talking."

"What about?"

"He was calling; calling for his _father._"

Simba flushed than heard Sarafina click her tongue in sympathy. "Oh, the poor darling. He really has had a rough time of it, hasn't he?"

_Yes. But that was **my **fault._

He felt strong enough to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was Nala- wonderful Nala.

"Simba!" she shouted. "Yes! You're awake!" She sighed in contentment but then said quietly,"How do you feel?"

"Honestly? Pretty...um...terrible."

Sarafini bit her lip. "I'm sorry your mother isn't here, Simba- she's guarding Pride Rock in case Scar returns."

Cold dread drained the remaining colour from his face. "She shouldn't be doing that alone. I need to make sure she's alright."

Simba made to move but that was when his leg decided to deliver shooting bursts of pain.

Nala said,"No, you can't do that. Rest for a moment, please! Run from the jungle to here, fight Scar- your life never slows down, does it?"

Sarafina laughed. "Simba, I'll go and tell Sarabi you've come to. She's been worried sick."

She left and Simba noticed something as he looked outside: "It's raining," he uttered numbly.

Nala lay down beside him and replied with relief,"Yeah, thank the stars."

Simba inhaled sharply. Just that single word brought everything back. Mufasa, the stampede...everything. He had to fight hard to stop his emotions from showing but his expression must have revealed some of them.

"What's wrong? You seemed really...sad all of a sudden."

He shook his mane.

_Stop being stupid._

"It's nothing, Nala."

The couple stopped talking for a couple of minutes. Simba listened to the thundering rain outside that was quenching the angry fires. He was thinking...someone was holding him before he'd fallen unconscious. But...who?

"Did you...er- _hold_ me before I fainted?"

The lioness turned red. "No!" she denied. "I lifted you onto my back and Rafiki came and fixed your leg with that stick of his- don't have a clue how and-"

"I get the point, Nala," he chortled, stopping her from rambling on. "Rafiki fixed my leg?"

"Yeah- you'd broken it but it seems to be in once piece now?"

Simba flexed his leg gingerly. "Mmhm. I owe him so much..."

And there he went again, Mufasa had somehow managed to sneak to the front of his mind.

Mufasa! Of course, the answer was clear now. _He_ had been holding him. How, he wasn't so sure...

"It was my Dad! My Dad was holding me!" Simba said loudly, startling Nala. "I _know _it was!"

She looked at him, eyes round with concern. "Simba...you're Dad's- well- _dead._"

_I know!_

"But...I really _feel _like it's him. Can't you understand that?"

Nala blinked. "No, I don't understand. I was _there _Simba and I know for a fact that King Mufasa wasn't."

Simba did not reply, but he knew Mufasa was with him before he lost consciousness- he didn't know how he knew- he just _knew_. He wanted to change the subject- Nala was surveying him cautiously as if he was deranged...

_Oh! There was something else..._

That beautiful tune came back to his senses...but who sang it remained unclear.

"Nala-when we were cubs..."

"Yes?"

"Was there a song that we used to sing?"

She giggled. "Me? Singing? No chance."

Simba thought again. "Well, was there a song that our Mums used to sing to us?" he queried hopefully.

Nala shook her head. "As far as I'm aware of, no. You should ask your mother though."

Silence fell again as Simba tried to work out his very confused mind.

_Right. Nala thinks I'm an idiot because I think my...okay- **he **was holding me, Scar's nowhere to be found and I've got an injured leg and a tune stuck in my head._

_Brilliant._

Simba was trying to force his thoughts to make fun of the situation but he really couldn't. Even mentioning his Dad was painful enough. What was the point in bringing it all up again by thinking that he was with him a few hours before?

But...Mufasa actually returning again like his past self was what he yearned for more than anything. The "Hakuna Matata" lifestyle that he had adopted from Timon and Pumbaa was good but it did not fill the empty space in his heart.

The space that only Mufasa could fill. And that was why night after night he felt so desperately lonely. All he wanted was to hear his father's voice again, see his face again, feel his reassuring embrace.

"Simba, are you alright?" Nala said, moving closer to him.

"My leg will be fine, Nala, please don't fuss."

_I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to be loved by you. I don't deserve my Mum._

_I don't deserve **Dad**..._

"No, I mean...after what's happened...do you want to..._talk _about anything?"

"No!" The word had been spoken without him meaning to but he couldn't help it- panic had seized him.

"Simba, you can't expect to not talk about it forever!" Nala exclaimed, harassed. "We're not going to judge you. The Pride's on your side; _I'm _on your side."

Already, it was forming in his mind: the memory of dust and wildebeest and the hot sun and Mufasa falling- falling...

"What should I say?" Simba said, pulling himself back into the cave. "It was my fault. End of."

Nala's jaw dropped. "How can you tell yourself that?! Scar _confessed _to it, Simba, you heard him yourself!"

He shrugged half-heartedly, trying to make it seem like the past was not a big deal to him but nothing could be farther than the truth.

"I can't help how I feel Nala. And it _was _my fault- no matter if Scar..."

He stopped. What _did_ Scar do to k...

_I can't even say it now!_

Nala seemed to be in thought then she shyly shifted so that her head nuzzled affectionately underneath Simba's.

"I'm not going to force you to talk about it," she murmered, "But you're going to have to sometime, Simba. Sooner or later."

He tried to block out her words but deep down, Simba knew she was right. He looked down at Nala and wanted to tell her how much she meant to him...but was too reserved to.

Nala rose and said,"I'll go and find my Mum and Sarabi, tell them how you're doing."

Before she went, Simba voiced a question that had came to him: "Where are Timon and Pumbaa?"

"Oh!" Nala laughed. "They _were _worried about you- in their own way. But they went to hunt of bugs to give to you." She shuddred. "Yuck, each to their own!"

Simba grinned. "Did you try telling them that they are in a barren land? They'll be lucky to find an ant."

Nala grinned back. "That's what I love about you. Even when you're hurt, you still make jokes."

_Did she say **love**?!_

She left without another word.

Simba closed his eyes with what he thought was going to be for a mere minute but he was proved wrong...

And then that stunning melody sounded in his head again and, without realizing it, Simba's lips curved into the tiniest of smiles as he slept...

* * *

**Well...what are your thoughts on this chapter? Please let me know- I am so grateful for the lovely reviews I got on the previous chapters. Review, Review, Review! :)**

**IMPORTANT:- There will be more information on that "tune" Simba keeps on remembering in later chapters. If you are confused, go to Chapter 2 where the tune was first mentioned. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As always, **_italics_ **represent Mufasa's unspoken thoughts.**

* * *

A few minutes passed when Mufasa noticed that it was raining. The droplets soaked his mane and fur but in a way it was welcoming to him- he had not felt rain or sensed rain for a lifetime.

Mufasa heard the sound of singing in the distance and he knew only one being who sang the particular words that reached his ears: "A sante sana squash banana..."

His face lit up. "Rafiki," he stated.

He sprinted on and met the baboon. The old shaman beamed at him, not looking remotely surprised to see his departed friend standing before him.

_Nothing really surprises Rafiki, does it?_

"Greetings, Mufasa! Dat was certainly a spectacular entrance you made!"

The two hugged as they had done long ago, just before Simba's Presentation.

"It's good to see you, friend, truly," Mufasa said honestly. "I've missed you."

The wise baboon nodded sorrowfully. "And I you, and I you," he said. "Say, you got any idea how The Kings of the Past let you come here?" There was a mysterious look of knowledge shining on his gleeful face.

"Absolutely none."

"Ah, Rafiki has 'is ways!" he burst out, waving his stick significantly.

Mufasa was touched. "You did that for me, Rafiki?" he asked hoarsely. "Really?"

"Of course. But you have to realize that you cannot stay forever, Mufasa," Rafiki warned.

He cocked his head to the side. "I know that."

"All I am sayin' is dat some certain lion may be broken hearted when you leave."

_I'm such a fool._

"Talking about the certain lion, how is he?" Mufasa said anxiously. "He didn't seem to be fine when I left him."

"Do not fret, Mufasa!" Rafiki said, "He will recover- most likely resting right now."

_Good. He needs a rest after all he's done._

"Your son has de makings of a great King, you know," the baboon said, interrupting Mufasa's thoughts. "You should be very proud of him."

"I've always been proud of him." The reply was extremely truthful, with not a trace of sarcasm. "I shall have to leave, Rafiki. I'm sorry but I need to see Simba."

"Certainly, certainly!" Rafiki cried. "It was wonderful meeting you, Mufasa."

"It was wonderful meeting _you, _Rafiki," he said and then the two friends left each other.

Mufasa ran ahead when he heard an agitated voice from down below.

"Hey! Would you watch where you are going!"

He glanced down and saw that his great paws had almost stepped on a meerkat. There was a warthog beside him and they both craned their necks up at him.

The meerkat laughed apprehensively. "Woah. You're a _big _kitty, aren't you?"

The warthog looked appalled. "Timon, you can't say that to someone!"

"Eh, Pumbaa, maybe we should...skedaddle? In case, you know who decides he's a bit hungry?"

_Timon? Pumbaa? That rings a bell..._

"Hey! I know you two!" he said in realization.

The two stepped backwards comically. "And we...don't have a clue who you are." Timon said. "Come on, Pumbaa, let's go!"

"Wait! Didn't you two look after my son?"

Pumbaa thought. "You mean Simba?"

Mufasa grinned. "That's the one."

"Wait, wait, wait! Let's get this right: Simba had a father?" Timon said in disbelief.

Pumbaa rolled his eyes, "Well, Timon,_ everyone-_"

"I just got one question for ya Mr. Simba's Dad," Timon cut across, looking accusingly at Mufasa. "Where have you been when Simba was with us?"

_Ah. This is going to be awkward, isn't it?_

"I'm..."

_Oh, how should I put this? Just be blunt. To the point._

"I'm dead," Mufasa said quickly, dreading Timon and Pumbaa's reaction.

"AARGH!"

"Shut up!" he pleaded. "It's no big deal..."

They gaped. "N-no...no big deal?!" Timon spluttered. "You're a ghost!"

Pumbaa's mouth was open in an amusing silent scream.

Timon and Pumbaa went to run but Mufasa blocked them in desperation. "Please! I need to ask you something."

"What questions does a dead lion need to ask?!"

"When- when my son lived with you...was he happy?"

They stopped looking terrified. "What do you mean?"

_What...what **do** I mean?_

Mufasa cast his minds back to the days of him and Simba as a cub...that seemed such a short time ago.

"Did he laugh?" he whispered. "A _proper_laugh- when your eyes sparkle and your stomach hurts and you can't...can't stop..."

Horrified, Mufasa realized that his throat was closing up and he felt his eyes growing misty.

_No. Tears will not fall right now._

Mufasa just managed to compose himself before Timon and Pumbaa saw.

"Geez, we've got ourselves a ghost _poet_," Timon scoffed.

He was glad that they had miraculously stopped screaming.

"Well," Pumbaa said. "To answer your question, sir, Simba always laughed. He was a bit down the day we found but after that he was just fun all day."

_Thank heaven._

"Thank you. Thank you so much," he replied, relieved. "I can never thank you enough for looking after my son."

Before the warthog and meerkat could say anything else, Mufasa dashed onwards yet again, through wet grass, muddy potholes...

And he was there. He was actually standing on Pride Rock. He did not care that it was faded to a dull grey and slippery with water;

Mufasa was back; He was _home._

* * *

**So, how was it? I thought that adding Timon and Pumbaa in this chapter would give it some humour because the rest has been a bit sad. :)**

**Up next...maybe some more Simba. :)**

**IMPORTANT: Review, review, review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The ***** **represent a different character's point of view. **_Italics _**represent the character's unspoken thoughts.**

* * *

"Simba... wake up..."

He stirred slightly and reluctantly opened his eyes. Sarabi was in front of him and he stood up so quickly Nala- who was behind Sarabi, gasped in amazement.

His leg throbbed in protest as Simba pressed it onto the ground but he did not care- he needed to know if his Mother was unharmed.

"Mum! Are you hurt? Is the Pride alright? What about Scar? Are Timon and Pumbaa back? Are-"

"Calm down, darling, I'm fine."

The sympathetic lioness nuzzled Simba and she explained, "I've guarded the entrance to the cave ever since you came here but Scar is nowhere to be found."

"He probably fled- _coward_," Nala hissed and then she looked up, realizing that the other members in the cave were related to Scar. "I mean-" she began apologetically.

"Don't worry, Nala, there is nothing to apologize for."

Simba was quiet while Sarabi and Nala exchanged conversation- would the Pride be alright in the cave next door and other things that he really wasn't paying attention to at this point in time.

Finally, he voiced what he had been thinking: "Mum, was there a tune that you used to- erm- sing to me when I was little?"

Sarabi looked surprised. "I don't think so...were you dreaming, Simba?"

"No," he replied, a little frustrated. "I- heard it before I...fainted." He cringed, knowing how ridiculous it sounded.

_I know what I heard. But...weren't there voices too? Why can't I remember?!_

"Simba, it was probably your imagination," his mother persisted, "The mind can play tricks on you."

_It was real! I heard it!_

He sighed with a touch of anger and then all three of them heard, what sounded like paws walking cautiously on rock.

Simba jerked his head in the direction of the noise; just behind the entrance of the cave. "Who's that?"

He stood up, making sure that no pressure was put on the injured leg and limped forwards slowly.

Nala blocked him. "No," she stated firmly. "You stay here and rest. _I'll_ go."

"Nala-"

"I don't want you hurting that leg any more," she said kindly.

"Thank you, Nala," Sarabi said gratefully.

Simba was glad that Nala cared so much about him but it was so... _annoying_ sitting here- in the way of everyone.

_Shouldn't I be helping the Pride? I must look so...useless._

Nala left and Sarabi, almost as if she could read his thoughts, said, "Hurting your leg wasn't your fault, you know. All of us here are so thankful you returned- don't try and strain yourself. Rest now- work later."

There was a pause and Sarabi continued with: "Every second- you remind me more and more of Mufasa. He didn't like sitting around doing nothing while everyone was doing things for him. He felt like he was in the way constantly."

She smiled but Simba did not believe her.

_Me? Like Dad? I'll never be as great as him._

***

Mufasa's stomach was in a tight knot.

_It's like the first day of being King all over again._

He had reached the entrance of the cave but he still felt the urge to stay hidden.

_Stop being so- nervous!_

"Who's that?"

_Simba. He's awake._

Mufasa wetted his lips and made the decision to walk back down Pride Rock and try again. He then turned and went to begin walking back up to the cave.

_1. 2-_

Nala was moving down the rock and there was no time to hide. She had already seen him, anyway.

She screamed quietly- obviously too frightened to raise her voice. "K-King M-Mu-"

"Nala."

Though it seemed hard to imagine that this was the little cub that had befriended his own. She had grown, tall and slender, and her voice seemed so mature. Certainly, Scar's reign had forced her to grow up quicker than most lionesses.

"Don't be frightened," he said as she stared at him, petrified.

_Oh, well that's **so **reassuring. You're dead- of course if anyone saw you they'd be frightened!_

"W-what," Nala seemed to have found her voice,"What...?!"

"I know this is a little bit strange but-" Mufasa tried.

"Strange?!" Nala erupted. "You're dead!" She stopped. "You _are _dead... aren't you?"

There was a note of hope in her question.

He shook his head sadly. "I wish I could say otherwise."

"I'm not going mad...?"

"No."

Nala paced up and down, still in disbelief when a thought appeared to have struck her. "Were you with Simba before he collapsed?"

He nodded. "Why?"

"Um." She giggled uncertainly. "You're going to hate me now but Simba told me that you were holding him. And I...didn't believe him."

"I'm not going to hate you," Mufasa said, walking to Nala. "It would be difficult to believe; I'm still having trouble coming to terms with it myself."

There was a pause as the two surveyed each other.

A tiny grin was starting to form on Nala's mouth. "Did you know," she said, "how much Simba looks like you? I never really noticed before..."

"Sorry about that," he replied and the young lioness laughed and replied, "It was meant as a compliment."

Mufasa couldn't help but smile knowingly as Nala's eyes glittered happily at the mere mention of his son's name. "You really love him, don't you?" the former King said warmly.

"W-well, I-" she stammered and that made Mufasa's smile widen. "Yes," she finally admitted, her cheeks glowing like the setting sun.

"Can you- make sure," he started. "Just...take care of him for me, please?"

Her expression softened. "Of course."

"He doesn't know how lucky he is- having someone as kind as you," Mufasa said truthfully.

Nala looked modest,"Thank you. Now, come here."

She lead him back up the path and the knot in Mufasa's stomach returned.

***

Simba gazed thoughtfully out of the cave entrance. The rain had lessened and was now pattering against the rock soothingly.

Nala appeared. "Sarabi, can you come here for a moment?"

"What's wrong?" his mother asked.

"Nothing...I need you, though," Nala said.

Sarabi tilted her head in confusion but did as she was told and walked towards Nala.

"Just stand outside the cave, er please," the younger lioness said and so Sarabi left.

Simba limped forward and made to follow but Nala stopped him.

"No! You can't go outside...not yet."

Simba laughed. "Nala- yes, I can."

"You don't understand."

_This is getting silly._

"Nala, what's going on?"

She smiled slightly- as if guarding a secret. "You'll see," she said.

***

Mufasa was breathing sharply now when... _she _came out.

Sarabi was standing in front of him, her mouth wide in astonishment.

"It- it can't be," she said in protest.

"Please, Sarabi," he insisted kindly. "It is."

She circled him apprehensively, saying,"Every day I would imagine you with me. How can I be _sure _this time that it's truly- _you_?"

Mufasa thought- wishing nothing less than to tell her how much she meant to him. "You can be sure," he said slowly, "because the last thing I ever said to you before...you know was: Simba made a mistake last night-"

"I'm glad he didn't have to pay the price for it," Sarabi said joyfully, finishing the sentence for him. "Oh, Mufasa."

They embraced and Mufasa licked her lovingly.

"I never want to leave you again," he whispered in Sarabi's ear. "I've never really told you how much...how much you mean to me. I love you."

That was when he almost cried- _almost_ and his living mate sensed it. She nuzzled him comfortingly.

"Darling...don't get upset. I love you, too."

"I never want to leave you again," Mufasa repeated.

"But you've got to," Sarabi said in understanding. "That's the-"

"Circle of Life," he said. "I know."

"Mufasa... you've been the most wonderful, mate I could have ever asked for. That will always stay in my mind."

"I love you."

She grinned. "You already said that. Now go...someone else will want to see you, too."

***

"Nala, stop playing riddles and just tell me!" Simba said angrily.

"Alright, alright," she backed down. "Wait here."

Nala walked outside and there was the sound of large paws padding closer- far too large to be a lioness.

_This is a weird night._

Simba frowned and stepped towards the sound and a figure stepped inside and then- and then-

Simba was staring at his father's face.

* * *

**Yes, we are ending on a cliffhanger! *evil laugh* Next chapter shall be created in the not so distant future...**

**IMPORTANT:- Click and review- it's your destiny. *laughs* :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Italics represent Simba's unspoken thoughts._

* * *

He'd lost his mind. This couldn't be happening; how many years had he hoped and prayed that it would?

The lion moved closer. "Son," he said and he looked quite worried.

_That's probably due to the fact that you look as if you're going to faint. Say something!_

The room was now spinning slightly and Simba closed his eyes for a moment or two. When he opened them again- the lion in front of him had not changed. Mufasa_- _the King Mufasa, his father, his role model, his _life_ was standing there. Right there!

"Father," Simba croaked and his voice came out all wobbly and strange.

_Pathetic!_

"Simba, I-" There was a pause and he noticed that he'd never seen Mufasa lost for words before.

_But I'm imagining him, aren't I? One day I need to wake up and realise that he's gone. For good._

The young lion managed to splutter out," Please... I know it's all in my head. Stop taunting me..."

Mufasa walked forward with so much power- just as he had done when he was alive- that Simba had to look away as it seemed as if his Dad had, actually, returned.

His father reached out a paw and placed it on his own. And...he could really _feel_ it. Mufasa was not just a vision.

His body tightened in disbelief. "It's alright, Simba," his father said calmly.

_This is too much._

"It's alright," he repeated.

Simba looked up, eyes burning with memories. "No. No, it's not," he whispered.

"I know it's a shock-"

"Shock," he said flatly, limping up and down the cave. "It's much, much more than that."

He turned to face Mufasa, breathing turning rapidly shallow. "The last time I saw you... like this...you were just lying there and-"

"But I'm with you now-"

"No!" Simba didn't mean to shout at his father but pure frustration drove him to do so. "No, I don't think you understand!"

Mufasa stared at him intently- as if he were pleading desperately. He glanced at the young lion's injured leg then back to his face. "Then, make me understand," he replied. "Please."

_But-_

Simba faltered. He did not want the memories of the Gorge to resurface but Mufasa had asked. His deceased father had asked and this was a once in a lifetime chance to speak with him.

"When I saw you fall- it was awful. I can't explain how it felt watching you. I wanted to jump off the cliff and help you but I couldn't. I'm not nearly as bave as you."

The former King opened his mouth to disagree but Simba ploughed on. "I almost flew to the bottom of the gorge."

He paused because he could see that moment now; searching...seeing the last wildebeast disappear...and then the dust clearing to reveal-

"There was dust," he stated. "So much dust. But when it cleared I saw the tree- broken. And I saw you."

Mufasa was silent and still- rooted to the spot.

"I ran to you. At first I thought you were pretending- eventually I was trying to convince myself it was a joke."

"Dad, you've got to get up. Dad, we've got to go home. That's what I was begging to you."

His Dad looked ready to interrupt but he kept on going: "It was only when...I tugged on your ear and nothing happened. Then I knew...because that always got you up." His voice broke on the last word: "Always."

He was shaking almost controllably. Mufasa's eyes were wide. "Come here," he said in a hushed tone.

Simba obeyed. And his father was embracing him and that was when it all poured out- the grief that he'd bottled up for so many years- sobs issued from his mouth, his chest heaved with emotion.

"I'm so sorry, Simba...so sorry. I've deserted you."

The two stayed like that for a few moments, Simba tried to subside his sobs with increasing awkwardness.

When he was able to speak he said, "Sorry, Dad. Kings don't cry."

There was a pause and then a quiet voice replied: "Oh, yes they do."

Simba looked up and in sheer astonishment saw his father's eyes filled with moisture, trickling down his powerful mane.

Mufasa was crying, too.

* * *

**What did you think of the latest installment? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**And sorry this chapter was quite short- I felt it needed to be to make it more dramatic. Hopefully the next chapter should be longer.**

**Once again, review, review, review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Italics_ **represent Mufasa's unspoken thoughts.**

_

* * *

_

_You really should be ashamed of yourself._

Tears. Tears dripping from his mane. And he couldn't stop them- not this time.

Mufasa swallowed and it hurt; a dry lump had formed in his throat.

_For pity's sake, stop it. Be strong for him._

"Dad," Simba said quietly, eyes dry now. "You've not deserted me- honestly."

_Ha. Worst lie of all time._

"Yes, I have," he replied shortly, leaning his head against the cool smoothness of the cave's stone walls. He shut his eyes, hoping that perhaps an excuse for departing this life would find him, but the truth couldn't be avoided.

_You promised. And you failed._

Mufasa raised his head and looked at his son with guilt, regret... the emotions were almost painful. "I promised," the old King spoke clearly, "that I'd always be there for you. And I broke that promise."

"Dad, listen to me." Simba said this earnestly. "You were always there for me, I just-" he stopped, as if trying to find the right words. "I wasn't looking hard enough."

A burden was lifted from Mufasa's shoulder's- maybe it wasn't entirely his fault.

_Perhaps things in life happen for a reason._

A golden light suddenly bathed the two pure lions. It was filled with warmth and hope. They both looked outside simultaneously. The rain had stopped. Dawn had come to the Pridelands.

Mufasa sighed deeply in contentment, drinking in the mere pleasure the sun contained. Simba chuckled slightly at his father's happiness.

He glanced sideways and smiled at his son. "Laugh now but you never really enjoy the simple things in life until you they're taken away from you." The impossibility of the situation became known to Mufasa. "I never dreamed," he thought aloud slowly, "that I'd be able to witness another sunrise... especially one with you."

Simba took this in, then replied with: "Let's go outside and get a better view."

Mufasa nodded and let Simba lead him up the rocky path, until they were at the very pinnacle of Pride Rock.

The two Kings sat side by side silently, until Mufasa laughed.

"What?" Simba asked in puzzlement.

He shrugged, "Oh, nothing important."

"It is to me."

"It's just that the last time we did this, you were a _lot_ smaller. And, now-"

His son caught on and proudly drew himself up to his fullest hieght.

_Wow._

It almost frightened Mufasa when he saw that Simba was nearly the same height as his him. "You've changed considerably since you were a cub, I can tell you that," he grinned.

Something dawned in Simba's eyes, it looked as if he had remembered something urgent. "Can I ask you a question, Dad?"

"You just did."

"Bad joke," he chortled. "But, back when you were ali- I mean, when I was a cub... This is going to sound stupid."

_It's the last chance you'll get to ask me anything._

He didn't reveal this to his son- not yet, anyway. "It won't sound stupid," he reassured him. "Ask away."

The young lion appeared hesitant. "Was there a- a song that was well known in the Pridelands?"

_What? Unless..._

"Not one in the Pridelands, no," Mufasa said carefully.

It didn't fool Simba, though. "Just tell me," he said.

"It was when you were _tiny_- you barely knew how to talk."

He paused, his son waiting in expectation. "You used to have trouble falling asleep. You pretended that you were having nightmares- I think you were only scared about being left alone."

Simba looked slightly embarrassed about this. Mufasa continued. "So I- erm- sang to you. Apparently out of tune singing helped you drift off."

He was trying to cover up the awkwardness he was experiencing. Surprisingly, Simba seemed very pleased at the news. "Really?" he questioned.

"Really."

"That's nice...," Simba said, his voice trailing off. "Can I hear it?"

Mufasa smiled. "Why would you want to hear _me _sing?" he joked.

"Because... if I remember it, it'll remind me of you. It'll be like a part of you." Simba revealed the emotions in a reluctant manner. Mufasa knew how hard it was for him to do that.

_Well, you can't say no to that, can you?_

Mufasa took a deep breath and stared into the wonderful sun.

* * *

**What do you think then, everyone? Reviewing is the only way to let me know- I depend on reviews! lol. ;)**

**Thanks to all the members who have given reviews so far- they've been so helpful! And we'll catch up with Nala, Sarabi etc soon, don't worry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_Italics _**represent...read to find out! :)**

* * *

The lionesses stood silent and still outside of Pride Rock, the sun's rays dancing beautifully on their sandy fur. Sarabi seemed to be the happiest of the group now, the smile had not left her face since the unexpected "meeting" with her old mate. Her eyes that used to be dull with horrible loss now sparkled like gems; gems that held a precious secret.

She watched Nala, who was, she noticed gladly, doing a quick head count of the lionesses, just to make sure, Sarabi had heard her explain to Sarafina, that no-one had been taken hostage by the hyenas. This had been Nala's third head count.

The old Queen moved elagantly towards Nala and Sarafina. "I wondered if I could have a word, Nala?" she asked.

The young lioness nodded and when her mother opened her mouth to question the situation, she silenced her with, "It's fine, Mum. Could you please continue the count? I won't be long."

Sarafina rolled her eyes in amusement. "Darling, three head counts is one too many. I think it would be safe to assume that everyone is here."

Sarabi guided Nala a little further apart from the rest of the Pride. "I wanted to thank you properly for what you did," she explained.

As she thought, the soon to be Queen looked extremely modest. "I wasn't responsible for King Mufasa appearing," Nala reminded Sarabi. "I don't know who was."

"But you let me go to him," Sarabi urged, "You could've ran and pretended it was your imagination, but you didn't. You're not that kind of lioness. I'm so grateful for that Nala, so grateful."

Nala smiled shyly. "It was worth seeing him one last time, then?"

"Oh, it was," she sighed. "It was."

"I'd like to inform your Highness that the Pridelands seem to be safe and in order," a voice said that issued from below the two.

Nala looked down and saw the little blue hornbill, who for a creature so small still seemed to radiate an air of authority, standing by her paw. She barely managed to suppress a fond grin of the memories of Zazu ushering Simba and Nala out of trouble during her youth.

"Thank you, Zazu," Sarabi said, "But I wish you would stop burdening yourself with so much work. You already do so much for this Pride."

"A majordomo never rests."

There was a silence in which Sarabi and Nala exchanged private, furtive looks.

"Should we tell him?" Nala mouthed as Zazu's eyes were diverted from them.

Sarabi frowned in concentration. "Wait for now," she mouthed back.

Sarafina appeared hesitantly at her daughter's shoulder. "Do you want to return to the Pride, Nala?"

The young lioness blinked, forgetting for one moment that she was separated from the group. Mother and daughter made their way back to the other lionesses and Nala automatically began counting them again.

"Nala," Sarafina chided,"Enough counting."

"What else am I meant to do?" she almost growled in frustration.

"You could stop working for a few minutes."

"But, Mum...," Nala protested.

"I'm sure Sarabi has everything under control," her mother responded. "She is the Queen, after all."

"_If _I become Queen," she explained, "I will not let Simba deal with everything. Even a King shouldn't be left making difficult decisions and actions on his own. I want to _help. _I _have _to help."

Without Nala's realising, her body had arched into a stance of great determination, her slender legs planted strongly and firmly upon the Earth. Expecting to be scolded, Nala was half taken aback when Sarafina replied, "I know you do. And don't think I'm underestimating your abilities; I understand you're so capable of doing things well, independently. You finding Simba proved that, undeniably."

The young lioness's expression softened as her Mum said, "I only worry about you so because-"

"Because you're my mother," Nala finished lovingly, nuzzling Sarafina warmly. They stared at each other, both with friendly sapphire eyes, though perhaps Sarafina's were a touch darker.

"Promise me you won't work too hard, sweetheart," Sarafina said anxiously.

Nala giggled at her mother's over worried expression. "Okay, Mum. I promise."

She broke apart from Sarfina, saying, "I just need to ask Sarabi something."

"Alright. What did she want to talk to you about anyway?" her mother asked curiously.

"Um... only about how we'll soon witness herds coming back to the Pridelands now that Simba has returned," Nala said, trying to avoid answering truthfully as best as possible. "I'll be back soon!" she stated, avoiding Sarafina's very confused look.

Nala rushed to Sarabi, nearly laughing as she saw that Zazu was giving her a lengthy speech on how much the Pridelands would progress in the future.

"And the waterhole will _obviously_-"

Sarabi noticed Nala waiting and said hurriedly, "Zazu, I'm sorry but Nala would like to speak with me alone, for a moment."

The bird ruffled his feathers in importance. "Don't worry, I'll be observing the area. And, that reminds me, once the antelope have come back-"

Sarabi gestured to Nala to come closer and she whispered, "It's getting harder to keep King Mufasa returning a secret."

The old Queen bit her lip. "I know," she replied. "I don't know _how_ to tell the Pride... I'm sure he won't stay for much longer-"

"What makes you say that?"

Sarabi looked up at the azure blue sky, looking slightly saddened. "If Mufasa is the lion I remember him to be, he will not want to wait here for more than a day."

"I don't underst-" Nala began but the older lioness interrupted: "He only wants to say goodbye, Nala. He never got the chance to when he..."

Sarabi didn't seem a bit tearful and Nala thought that she was merely trying to accept the fact that her mate hadn't returned _alive_. King Mufasa was still the _late _King Mufasa and no miracle could alter that.

"I'm so sorry, Sarabi," she said.

The Queen dragged her gaze down from the sky to look at Nala, smiling now. "Don't be, Nala. I got to see him- that's all I need-"

_"Night. And the spirit of life calling, mamela."_

Sarabi looked around, bewildered. "Did you hear that?"

Nala nodded. "Ssh," she replied, ears pricked for the source of the song.

_"And a voice with the fear of a child asking."_

They silently made their way back to the Pride, where everyone was looking equally puzzled.

_"Oh, mamela."_

Sarafina joined them. "Where is it com-"

"It sounds like..." Sarabi mumbled, listening in wonder.

Nala's mother raised her eyebrows. "You're not making any sense."

_"Wait. There's no mountain to great. Hear these words and have faith. Have faith."_

King Mufasa's mate turned and stared into Nala's eyes. "It is," she exclaimed breathlessly, cheeks glowing in delight, "Oh, Nala, it is!"

Sarafina's suspicious glances darted between the two. "Can someone please tell me what on earth is going on?" she said, tail flicking in slight agitation.

"Please, Mum," Nala pleaded, saving Sarabi from an awkward explanation. "I'll tell you later. Please let us listen."

She thought the Pride would be whispering by now but they were quiet, every lioness letting the song wash over them.

_"They live in you. They live in me."_

Nala craned her neck to look at Pride Rock and saw something very familiar.

"Sarabi."

But the Queen was already looking upwards and they both witnessed the same thing: the silhouette of two lions.

_"They're watching over everything we see."_

Nala watched them all and some were crying happily and some were simply standing there with a dazed expression- but every lioness experienced some strong, wonderful emotion just because of the beautiful song and what the lyrics meant to them.

_"In every creature. In every star. In your reflection... they live in you."_

Not a single animal moved, it seemed as if the voice had cast a spell on them all. The last powerful note still lingered in the morning air.

And for some reason, Nala was fighting back tears. After she'd heard that song, it was as if a great knowledge and been blessed upon her. It was so clear now.

Even though she knew it was impossible for the old King to see her, Nala bowed her head in respect. "Thank you, King Mufasa," she whispered with feeling.

All the hardships she'd gone through- the years of loneliness- only after hearing the old King sing did Nala realize:

Everything had been worthwhile.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: The song that Mufasa sings is called, "They live in you." It is performed in The Lion King Musical, when Simba asks his father if they will always be together. We all know that he tells him to look at the stars- in the musical he also sings this song.**

**Type "They live in you" into Youtube, I really thing it's a gorgeous song- you can imagine it in a more lullaby-ish feel for this fanfic . ;) **

**Mamela, I think is a word used in many South African languages. Translated, it means "listen" which makes sense in the song. :)**

**Please tell me what you thought- review, review, review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_Italics _**represent Simba's unspoken thoughts.**

* * *

Time had stopped. Nothing was moving, at least to him, nothing was.

Or maybe, time hadn't stopped, it probably just didn't matter anymore. All that mattered right now was the song... the song still echoing in the young lion's ears. The words, the tune, everything still swirling in his mind.

His father wasn't looking at him- still looking into the sun as if it was giving him a show. He did not know, could not know that Mufasa was experiencing memories of a certain small cub sleeping peacefully by his side.

Simba opened his mouth, but what could he say? Anything would be seen as feeble after what had just happened.

_Stop being so awkward and talk. Talk!_

"Thanks."

_Great response, Simba. Just fantastic._

But then Mufasa turned and faced him. A mere look from his father reassured him- how he'd longed for that through the years without him.

"Simba, I've missed so much of your life," he said slowly. "All because..."

_Don't **you **be guilty about it, of all lions. Don't you dare, Dad._

"That wasn't your fault, Dad," he persisted.

Mufasa sighed, almost painfully. "I keep on thinking," he replied, strained, "What if I'd managed to get you out quicker, maybe-"

"Don't say what if," Simba said, cutting him off. "You're always going to think it's your fault when really-" He stopped, slightly amazed at what he was about to say. "You can't blame anyone..." he finished, inwardly exhilarated at his self- realization.

_It's not my fault... it's not my fault!_

Simba's father stared at him, interested. "What was all that about?" he asked, half laughing.

"Nothing," the young lion said, finally at ease completely, for the first time since his cub hood. "I found out something that took me up until now to realize."

Mufasa did not reply but Simba thought he understood, in one way or another. There was a slight break in conversation when he queried, "Did you make it all up?"

"Mmm?"

"The song and the words and..."

His father seemed to be in deep thought. "Well...," he began hesitantly. "My father told me about the Great Kings of The Past. I loved the idea and even when I grew up, I still hung onto it. My brother-"

_The murderer._

"Yeah, what about him?" he said edgily.

Mufasa raised his eyebrows in warning but continued: "He used to tease me about it. I didn't mind when I was a cub but as we both became older, his taunts became- let's just say they... hurt a lot.

"We had massive rows about it and they always ended with me stalking off. And when I was alone, I made up the song, bit by bit. It gave me something to believe in."

The old King moved closer. "But when you were born, I didn't need to believe in the song. I believed in you."

_I'm not much to believe in._

"And is it true? The stars and everything I mean," Simba said, on tenterhooks.

Mufasa smiled knowingly. "I don't think I'm meant to tell you," he replied softly. "Sorry, but- ah!"

The young lion started. "What's wrong?"

His father exhaled, looking down almost as if he was a cub caught in wrong doing. "I'm fi-" But then he half roared in pain and Simba saw him being pulled back by an invisible force.

_What in the name of the Pridelands is happening?!_

Mufasa glanced up, mumbling, "One minute, just one more minute." He lowered his head once more and said, "I have to go; it's time for me to go."

_No! No, you can't!_

"Dad, don't leave. I- I can't bear-" His chest tightened in panic, breathing constricted.

"Simba," Mufasa said, "Calm down."

_Calm down?!_

"You know I'm dead, son," the old King told him reluctantly. "I can't stay here."

_Don't say that!_

Of course Simba knew that his father had departed; he'd had to live with that knowledge for most of his time on earth. But when Mufasa actually said the words, there seemed to be a depressing finality surrounding it.

Mufasa swallowed. "Take care of Sarabi, please?"

_Did you even need to ask?_

But he didn't have the emotional strength to speak. He nodded.

"And remember what I told you. It'll help."

"What?"

The sun was glowing unexpectedly brighter than ever- he had to squint his eyes to fully see his father. "Remember?" Mufasa reminded him, "We're-"

But then with no warning Mufasa was pulled even further apart from Simba, one more step and he would have fallen off Pride Rock. The impressive lion rolled his eyes in frustration then said, "Apparently there's no time."

_There's got to be more time, you can't just leave like that!_

Mufasa breathed deeply. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer."

And now the sun wasn't obscuring Simba's father, his father _was _the sun, turning golden, beautiful, hypnotic. Simba wanted to speak but there didn't seem any words left to say until Mufasa said, "Honestly, Simba, I'm so proud of you. I couldn't ask for a better son."

_I don't think I deserve **that **title._

And then he knew what to say but all too quickly, the sun dimmed, taking Mufasa with it.

_You idiot! You always leave things too late!_

"I love you!" Simba screamed, his words tearing at the morning air. "I love you!"

No-one replied and he felt the urge to cry again but he repressed it. He felt someone by his shoulder. Turning, he saw his mother, looking at him, concerned. Her mere presence consoled him.

"He's gone," Simba croaked, choking back tears.

"I know," Sarabi replied gently.

"I was too late to tell him... he couldn't hear..."

The old Queen licked his cheek comfortingly. "Something tells me that he heard you."

Simba looked up at the beautiful sky, not having the energy to gasp. Mother and son, for a precious moment both saw the outline of a lion, who smiled warmly then faded to nothing.

They stared in wonder, their hearts healed.

And Simba knew that whatever miracle that had happened before, he was certain of what lay ahead:

Soon he would become King of Pride Rock.

* * *

**There we go, another chapter done and dusted. :)**

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, keep 'em coming people. :D**

**IMPORTANT:- As we are approach Christmas, the next chapter will be up sometime in the New Year. (Ah 2010 already?!) Until then, have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, here is a chapter of Saying Goodbye that has been published for the last time. Lol. I can hear you all asking "OMG, this is so much longer than any of your other chapters, why is that?" My answer? Ssh...maybe no-one will notice! :P I don't know why it's this length; it's the Grande Finale (lol) chapter, I think I wanted to go out with a metaphorical bang. ;) Anyway, hope you enjoy and as you're all probably bored to death of me repeating, **_Italics _**represent Simba's unspoken thoughts. :)**

* * *

Sleep. That's what everyone told him he needed. That would sort everything out. Yet, Simba still lay inside the cave, eyes fully open, heart pounding uncomfortably against his chest. Occasionally, a lioness would murmer or shift their positions, apart from that, all was still. Which, for some reason kept him awake more than ever. _You need to calm down _he told himself repeatedly but he couldn't stop the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach surfacing: that he'd do it all wrong.

When morning arrived, it was time for Simba to be crowned King. He'd put off the ceremony for a few weeks now, trying to give the Pridelands more time to recover. Surprisingly, it hadn't taken as long as he'd thought. Even a few hours after his father had left, Zazu was gladly reporting the appearance of new herds and of the grass growing lush and healthy again. Simba didn't think this was something that had happened by chance. Ever since the heavy burden of his guilt had diminished, he strongly believed that the Pridelands flourishing was Mufasa saying, _everything's fine now._

Only three lionesses knew the true reason behind the stirring song that had touched the hearts of many of the animals. Nala, finding herself in uncountable awkward conversations with her mother, finally revealed everything to her. Once the news had sunk in for Sarafina, she swore herself to secrecy. The other members of the Pride had said nothing about the miraculous event, not even mentioned it once to him. "Perhaps," Sarabi suggested to Simba one night, "They know the truth but don't want to say they do- just in case it might be proved to be wrong."

He sighed a little too loudly making Nala, who was lying beside him, stir. Opening her eyes slowly, she mumbled, "Simba? What..." She yawned. "How long have you been awake?" the lioness asked shrewdly.

_It's like she can read my mind, sometimes._

"Uh... I woke the same time as you," he lied.

She raised her eyebrows. "Don't play dumb with _me_, Simba," came the swift reply, all signs of sleepiness forgotten. But her expression then softened, perhaps because the nerves were showing on his face. "Hey, it'll be fine, don't worry."

_But I **do **worry._Simba inhaled a breath shakily, looking outside. In the distance, he could just see the faded outline of Pride Rock. Nala followed his gaze. "What are you exactly nervous about?" she said quietly. "If it's the ceremony, then there's nothing-"

_Does no-one **get** it?! _"No, I'm not worried about the ceremony," he cut Nala off sharply, standing up and storming out of the cave. He heard her follow him. Turning round, he could see the hurt in her beautiful eyes. "Sorry," he said sincerely.

Nala looked at him intensely. "Tell me what's wrong," she said firmly.

Simba shook his mane, as if trying to shake the nerves away. "What if I'm... not good enough?"

"Good enough? For what?"

He groaned. The sky was gradually changing from pitch black to dark blue. "My Dad, he was such a great King."

Nala seemed uncertain of where the conversation was leading to. "Yes, everyone says that," she said slowly.

"He was so powerful and fair and... perfect."

"No-one's perfect, Simba."

"Well, to me, he was!" he burst out. "The perfect Dad, the perfect King-" He swallowed, realising he was getting worked up about it all. "How can I _ever _live up to that? How can I rule this Kingdom when everyone knows how well _he _ruled it?! Compared to him, I'll be known as the Great Disappointment."

"Simba..." Nala began.

His eyes had suddenly filled with tears, not of anger but of pure frustration. Frustration because he felt he could never be a lion like his father. His vision blurred before him. Quickly, he closed his eyes to stop them from spilling. "Look, I'll tell you what I think," the lioness said.

Simba glanced at her, smiling slightly at her kindness. "Okay."

"Right. I never got the chance to know your father well, Simba," she started. "But it was clear that he was a good King. Not a bad word was spoken about him amongst the lionesses. And he obviously loved you, I mean, really loved you," Nala grinned. "And he would only want you to be happy. So, I don't think he would want you to try and rule like him. He'd want you to do it your own way, to do what _you _think his right.

He'll always be proud of you, no matter what, Simba."

Simba felt quite stunned. In a matter of moments, Nala had managed to reassure him, calm him and more importantly, make him feel like he mattered. _I love you. _

Nala smiled and looked up at the sky. "Isn't that right?" she called, laughing.

And something moved in the Pridelands. A gentle breeze washed over them and they both felt the presence of...

_I think he heard you._

"Thanks, Nala," he said softly, nuzzling her, breathing in her floral scent. And in that split second, when she licked him on the cheek affectionately, Simba found the courage he had been lacking. "Nala," he murmered in her ear. "Do you..."

Simba paused, not sure how to word it. "Yes?" she prompted, not knowing what was occurring but still sensing that it was important.

"Would you like to- be my mate?" he asked, suddenly feeling breathless as the words tumbled from his mouth.

The lioness froze, eyes glittering, ears pricked. "Really?" she whispered.

_Is this a good reaction? _"Really."

A silence fell upon them, in which Nala still appeared to be in a dream like state. Eventually, Simba interrupted her daydreaming. "Nala? You haven't answered yet."

Immediately, she snapped back into reality. "Yes! Of course, Simba, yes!" she cried, overjoyed. For the first time since his cub hood, Simba observed, the golden spark of excitement and youth had returned in her sapphire eyes. Nala... not the Nala who had endured years of hardship under Scar's reign, not the Nala who had to become so much wiser than her years... but the Nala that he had discovered in the jungle, the cub Nala... the _true _Nala was back for good.

"I love you," she said honestly, beaming.

"I love you, too."

"Come on, we'd better get inside before someone notices we're missing," Nala said but Simba stayed put. "Are you coming?"

"Mmm, in a minute..." the lion replied, gazing at the vastness of the Savannah.

Nala quietly left and Simba still felt that what had just happened was a dream. "Nala's my mate..." he stated numbly. "She's my mate." His face soon split into a wide grin as the joyous moment fell upon him. "Nala's my mate!" he shouted to the heavens. And he was laughing and laughing happily, something that he hadn't done for ages. The sky shifted to a rosy pink like it was laughing too. Through it all, he was sure he heard the wind whisper to him: "Well done, son."

***

"Rafiki's here," Sarabi noticed, glancing outside of the cave. "Are you ready?"

"I hope so." All the other lionesses were waiting outside, leaving Simba and Sarabi alone. "Mum?" he began carefully. "I need to tell you something."

Sarabi, at once, went to him. "What is it son?" she asked, looking a little concerned.

Wetting his lips, Simba told her: "I asked Nala if she wanted to be my mate this morning... she said yes."

Sarabi gasped. "Oh! Simba that's _wonderful! _You're perfect for each other!"

He chuckled at his mother's excitement. "Thanks, Mum."

She was nearly quivering with enthusiasm. "Son, I'm _so _happy for you," she sighed, smiling. "I truly am. You'll have a great life together."

The soon to be King abruptly felt an ache in his heart as he looked at his mother, who was shining with joy. He'd never considered how awful she must have felt when Mufasa and he had supposedly died. She must have thought for years that she'd spend the rest of her days alone- with no family to comfort her. And then watching her home being destroyed by Scar and the hyenas during her grieving...

_That was the last thing she needed._ "Mum... thanks for everything."

She calmed down, looking at him quizzically. "What was that for?" she replied softly, giving him one last lick of contentment.

"For... being you."

She chortled. "I tell you, age must have made you soft," she joked, jostling him gently. "Come now, we've kept them waiting long enough."

The couple stepped out of the cave to meet the Pride, gathered at the base of Pride Rock. Zazu, perched on a rock, bowed to Simba, saying, "Your Majesty." Rafiki was standing beside the grand building, famous stick raised like a sceptre. Simba made to move when Timon and Pumbaa entered the ceremony, munching on small insects and other creatures.

"Oh, Pumbaa, these beat _any _grubs back at home," Timon announced between mouthfulls. Pumbaa nudged him with one of his hooves, noticing Simba about to start his ascent.

"Uh-oh. Eh, Timon? I think we're a little late," he said, embarrassed.

The street wise meerkat swaggered forward confidently. "Nonsense, Pumbaa. What makes you say- _oh_," he finished, catching sight of some lionessess who were giving them disapproving glares.

Simba edged away from Rafiki, frowning at this slightly. _I wish they wouldn't be so hard on them- they're like my second family._"No problem, guys," he called back loudly, raising his eyebrows by a small amount at the judgemental lionesses. "Hakuna Matata."

This saying earned him a few confused expressions from the Pride. Nala laughed. "Hakuna Matata," she returned, remembering her conflict with Simba in the jungle.

The warthog and meerkat shuffled silently into the group. Timon winked at Simba. "That's our buddy," he told Pumbaa. Nala cleared her throat, smirking. "Uh... _buddies," _Timon completed quickly.

Rafiki raised his hands, causing a hush to sweep over the group. Simba, realizing this was his cue, gulped a couple of times. He walked forward slowly to the eccentric shaman. When he reached him, memories of the animal leading him to his father's ghost flooded him. He smiled and in front of everyone, hugged Rafiki. The old creature patted him on the shoulder, and stared into Simba's fiery eyes.

"It _is _time," he said knowingly. Simba nodded at this statement and began to climb Pride Rock.

Every certain step he took seemed for the lion, as if he was wading through his past, present and, finally, unknown future. He did not notice that every animal was gazing in awe at him and he never would. Even though he would be a good yet different King from his father, he didn't know that he would be the same as him in one clear way: Simba, like Mufasa, was destined to be a King that didn't know how great he was.

Taking a large gulp of breath, Simba reached the top of Pride Rock. He squinted his eyes as the bright sun shone over him. Suddenly his father's words echoed in his ears: _A King's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with **you** as the new King._

Simba looked at his Kingdom, his home, with immense pride. _The sun's risen now, Dad._

He wasn't sure exactly what he had to do, for he felt that something was missing. Then, he heard it. Everyone else thought that it was the unusual rumble of thunder but he knew that for a fact, it most certainly wasn't. He was listening to Mufasa roaring powerfully.

And Simba knew what to do, now. He opened his mouth and roared with his father and the sound travelled far across the Pridelands. And the lionessess roared, too, all feeling the overwhelming sense of celebration in their hearts: For their Prince had become their King.

***

He sighed, not a sigh of sadness but of expressing an emotion of feeling complete. Tonight was almost the same as last night, except Simba was not experiencing jittery nerves. The sky had ribbons of pink and red streaking across it, signalling to the lion that it was time to leave. Almost tip toeing amongst the other lionesses, Simba manoeuvred his way to the exit, or rather, entrance to the cave. A voice halted him in his tracks: "I can see a pattern emerging here, can't you?"

Simba whirled around- seeing Nala, fully awake, before him. "Don't tell me you're doing nothing, because it seems to me like it's something," she said.

He smiled, trying to distract her in vain. "Relax, Nala, it's nothing important," he replied.

_I **really **need to get better at lying._

"It's just... I don't like it when you go off on you're own. You- you could hurt." Secretly, Nala only missed Simba when he left her. Subconsciously, it was like him abruptly "leaving" when she was a cub.

"I'm not going far," Simba revealed in a resigned sort of tone. He bent down and muttered something in her ear. Nala's eyes became round after this.

"Are- are you sure you want to do _that _alone?" she questioned seriously.

Simba shrugged, attempting to appear neutral about the whole thing. "I don't know. I want to do it now though, before everyone-"

"Before everyone wakes up," Nala finished, understanding. "Of course. I'll tell Sarabi not to worry."

The King nodded at his mate and departed. The sun was beginning to rise in the sky; Simba always paid attention to it now. He travelled across the area where his mother and the rest of the Pride used to bathe in the light, across the newly grown grass and then-

Yes. The Gorge. It didn't look any different from when the lion last viewed it. But no horrific memories entered his mind. Without the guilt haunting his every step, looking at the place didn't mean anything. It was empty, of living things and emotion.

He stepped down the steep inclines hesitantly. No wildebeest stayed here- they still grazed above him. Simba walked slowly through the Gorge, taking in every loose piece of rock, every crack in the ground. Then, he saw something that took him completely be surprise: the _tree._

Remembering the weak looking thing that he had once clung too for survival, Simba marvelled at what he saw now. No longer broken, but still as small as ever, it had grown healthy and strong. Bright green foliage covered what used to be dark, brittle bark. Little crimson flowers, the exact same colour as Mufasa and Simba's manes were dotted throughout this. And Simba knew what Mufasa had taught him years before, what he had been trying to remind him of before he left a mere few weeks ago: _We're all connected in the great Circle of Life._

When the lion was a cub, the words had seemed very impressive but meaningless. Only now, when faced with the small tree that was radiating energy and life did he fully understand what his father meant. Even though animals would pass on, life itself would go on with or without them. And that was a thing to be _celebrated, _not despised. Simba thought and realized that he had a wonderful life here, right now and despite his hardships concerning his father, he still had family and animals that loved him. That really said everything.

Simba would never forget his father, he'd make sure of that. He didn't know it yet but he'd tell his children all about him and they would tell their children, who would tell their own in return and so it would go on, just like the Circle of Life would go on, never stopping, not for a moment.

King Simba, for some reason that was a mystery to him, bowed to the tree. Humming the tune of his father's song he left the Gorge, heading back to where he belonged.

_I'll rule our home the right way, Dad, don't worry._

As Simba left, a blood red flower, considerably larger than the rest blossomed suddenly on the tree. Somewhere high above in the cloudless sky, a certain old King looked down on the Pridelands and smiled.

The End.

* * *

**And so, Saying Goodbye, is finally complete. Please review and tell me what you thought of the last chapter. Oh, and after that, please review my new fanfic Journeys of the Spiritual Kind which you hopefully will enjoy. ;)**

**I've honestly had a great time writing this, it's kind of weird that it's finished now! *sniffles* lol.**


End file.
